Pecadores
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: ¿Quién dice que el amor no les convierte en pecadores? Para: Chica Suicida.
1. Soberbia

**Pecadores**

**Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> La Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Chica Suicida.

**Dedicatoria:** No es exactamente lo que pediste pero sé lo mucho que te vuelve loca Bolin con Iroh. Aquí algo para que disfrutes de tu pareja preferida.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

**Soberbia**

Iroh tiene una belleza soberbia. Es una conclusión que puede sacarse cuando se le observa con detenimiento. El cabello azabache siempre está perfectamente ordenado y de vez en cuando se le escapa algún que otro mechón rebelde, sus ojos son un mar dorado en el que se puede nadar por horas, su piel es clara con algunos matices rosados y tiene un cuerpo curvilíneo, donde los músculos parecen trazados por un artista. Su sonrisa combinada con su mirada de oro, es algo a lo que nadie puede resistirse. Sus labios curvados hacia arriba mientras enseña dos perfectas hileras de dientes blancos como perlas.

A veces Bolin siente celos de esa belleza soberbia. No porque envidie su apariencia física, él se siente perfectamente a gusto con su cuerpo y con su forma de ser, pero le envuelve una sensación incómoda cada vez que se encuentra con Iroh de forma pública. Su pareja siempre se lleva la mirada de todos los presentes y siente celos de que alguien que no sea él, pueda contemplarle de esa forma tan voraz y animal. Puede que suene egoísta pero no le gusta compartir y quiere que el General Iroh sea suyo, completamente suyo. Solamente suyo.


	2. Envidia

**Pecadores**

**Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> La Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Chica Suicida.

**Dedicatoria:** No es exactamente lo que pediste pero sé lo mucho que te vuelve loca Bolin con Iroh. Aquí algo para que disfrutes de tu pareja preferida.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Envidia**

Bolin tiene que dirigirse al territorio del Reino Tierra para presentar su votación a los nuevos dirigentes de la comunidad. La decisión de Wu, de dejar el poder en manos de la soberanía popular, sigue tan en pie como el día en que la anunció, y es vital que todos los maestros tierra se presenten a emitir su elección. A Iroh no le gusta que tenga que irse tan lejos por más de una semana. Entiende que su pareja quiera estar un poco con su familia pero eso no significa que no vaya a extrañarle. Va a extrañarle mucho y siente envidia de todas esas personas que podrán compartir el aire de Bolin.

El chico se despide con un abrazo pero Iroh no se conforma con un abrazo. Tendrá que vivir con su ausencia durante más de una semana y un abrazo es algo insignificante comparado a todo el tiempo que estará sin él. Lo atrapa entre sus brazos y captura sus labios en un beso fogoso y demandante. Sus lenguas bailan al compás del ritmo que marca la otra y en ese beso expresan todas las palabras de despedida que no salen de sus gargantas. Y Iroh no puede evitar volver a sentir envidia por no estar con Bolin.


	3. Ira

**Pecadores**

**Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> La Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Chica Suicida.

**Dedicatoria:** No es exactamente lo que pediste pero sé lo mucho que te vuelve loca Bolin con Iroh. Aquí algo para que disfrutes de tu pareja preferida.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Ira**

A Bolin no le gusta compartir con nadie más que no sea su hermano, adquiere está posición desde que es pequeño aunque puede ser flexible cuando de determinados asuntos se trata. Pero evidentemente, no hay palabra que le mueva de su pensamiento cuando se trata de Iroh. Encuentra a su pareja hablando con el chico que reparte la comida china del restaurante de la esquina. No existe nada de malo en eso hasta que el susodicho coloca una de sus manos en la barbilla de Iroh. Entonces es cuando Bolin se sube las mangas de la chaqueta y camina a zancadas hasta donde los dos están.

Un puñetazo que va directamente a la mandíbula del repartidor y que no le dejan ninguna duda que Iroh no está interesado en el tipo de compañía que pueda ofrecerle, porque ya le basta con la compañía de Bolin. Consigue derribarle unos cuantos dientes y un fino hilillo de sangre le corre por la comensura de la boca. Él sonríe como si nada hubiera sucedido y le pregunta a Iroh cómo ha estado su día. Finalmente regresan al apartamento, lejos de la mirada inquieta del chico del restaurante que aprende a respetar lo que ya tiene dueño.


	4. Gula

**Pecadores**

**Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> La Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Chica Suicida.

**Dedicatoria:** No es exactamente lo que pediste pero sé lo mucho que te vuelve loca Bolin con Iroh. Aquí algo para que disfrutes de tu pareja preferida.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**Gula**

Le tiene en sus brazos y se encuentra completamente a su merced. Se pierde en el mar dorado que son sus ojos y se deja abrazar por las olas intensas que son sus pestañas. Iroh deja caer los párpados de forma pesada y Bolin siente que sus rodillas comienzan a temblar, como si de repente sus piernas fueran succionadas por un charco de lodo. Las manos que se encuentran en sus caderas, encienden su piel con cada toque y una parte de su anatomía comienza a despertar con cada desliz. Los muslos de Iroh rozan los suyos y lo único que desea en ese instante es poder sentirle por completo.

Él sonríe como si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos y le obliga a tumbarse de espaldas en la cama. Sus manos acarician y exploran cada recoveco de su cuerpo, impregnando de su esencia cada rincón. Los dedos trazan caminos imaginarios por su piel y luego esos dedos son reemplazados por su boca. Su lengua se enreda en el pezón izquierdo y le proporciona placer hasta que el mismo queda duro como una roca. Muchas personas son adictas a la comida, pero la única adicción de Iroh es Bolin. Él es lo que Iroh considera gula.


	5. Lujuria

**Pecadores**

**Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> La Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Chica Suicida.

**Dedicatoria:** No es exactamente lo que pediste pero sé lo mucho que te vuelve loca Bolin con Iroh. Aquí algo para que disfrutes de tu pareja preferida.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**Lujuria**

Su boca engulle su erección por completo y le transporta hasta otro mundo solamente con esa acción. La cavidad es pura seda caliente y húmeda. La lengua se enrosca entorno a la base y sube lentamente hasta la punta, se recrea unos minutos en el agujero dilatado por tanta excitación acumulada. Su miembro está completamente erecto y apunta en dirección al chico que le frota las nalgas con parsimonia. No puede soportar tanto placer y cuando piensa que va a correrse dentro de la boca de Iroh, éste le aleja y le dice que se correrá cuando él esté adentro.

Y a Bolin le encanta la idea de tenerle adentro, empujando dentro de su entrada estrecha y caliente. La preparación consigue aumentar su expectación ante el acto que pronto sucederá, dos dedos le invaden y le expanden para la pronta intromisión. Contiene la respiración cuando Iroh comienza a penetrarle lentamente, se permite disfrutar del acto sexual que le vuelve loco y se siente explotar cuando le tiene adentro por completo. Las embestidas comienzan, arrancándole gemidos de placer y deleite. Las caderas producen un sonido húmedo al encontrarse y los dos estallan en un orgasmo máximo, la culminando el placer.


	6. Pereza

**Pecadores**

**Por Nochedeinvierno13**

* * *

><p><strong>Propiedad:<strong> La Leyenda de Korra es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial: "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Chica Suicida.

**Dedicatoria:** No es exactamente lo que pediste pero sé lo mucho que te vuelve loca Bolin con Iroh. Aquí algo para que disfrutes de tu pareja preferida.

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

**Pereza**

A los dos le gustan los domingos. Es el único día de la semana donde ninguno de los dos tienen que trabajar y pueden quedarse durmiendo hasta tarde. No significa que los sábados trabajen, pero ese día acostumbran a hacer diversas visitas como: viajar a la capital de la Nación del Fuego para ver a Izumi y a Zuko, ir al Reino Tierra para ver a la abuela y al resto de la parentela de Bolin, ayudar a Tenzin con los novicios en el Templo Aire, cuidar a los gemelos de Korra y Mako, darse una escapada a Zaofu o visitar los centros de Ciudad República.

Bolin se recuesta sobre el pecho de Iroh, el cual muestra alguna que otra marca violácea que es producto de la noche agitada. Se sonroja al recordar sus dientes sobre el pecho del General y su lengua succionando cada rincón de su abdomen. Iroh enreda sus dedos en los mechones negros de su cabello y le acaricia la nuca, provocándole débiles cosquillas. Sus manos están unidas y sus piernas desnudas se tocan sin pudor alguno. Sin duda alguna, tanto a Iroh como a Bolin le gusta quedarse acostados de forma perezosa en la cama.


End file.
